Lord Hazanko
Lord Hazanko is the main antagonist from the anime "Outlaw Star" Overview Lord Hazanko is the leader of the 108 Stars, the most brutal branch of the Chinese Kei Pirate Guild, the largest and most post powerful of the four pirate guilds in the Toward Star galaxy. Although he is not the leader of the Kei Pirates as a whole, Hazanko is one of the guild's highest ranking members. Because of the extent of his organization, the measure of his power and the methods he and his followers use to achieve his goals, Hazanko is said to surpass even his fellow Kei leaders. However, he is not known merely for his wealth and influence. Hazanko is immensely powerful with Tao Magic(the ancient Chinese Magic used by the Kei Pirates), his skill and power surpassed only by the Tendo King(The leader of the Kei Pirates) and the Tempa Emperor. Thus, Hazanko is greatly respected by many, and feared by many more, inside his guild. His past and personal life is shrouded in mystery but with his position in the Kei Pirates and his mastery of Tao magic, Hazanko is one of the most powerful and feared individuals in the galaxy. History Little is known about Hazanko's past. From what little information there is of him, it can be assumed that Hazanko was a very successful pirate, having climbed to one of the highest levels of power in the Kei Guild. Despite all the wealthy and power he had gained over his long life, Hazanko's ambition was endless and his desire for power insatiable, he desired to overthrow his master, the Tendo King and even the Tempa Emperor, the only two individuals in the universe whose power and influence surpassed his own. At some unknown point, Hazanko and Kei Pirates learned of the Galactic Leyline which is said to hold the greatest power in the universe. Hazanko was tasked by the Tendo King to find the Leyline for him, little did the Tendo King suspect that Hazanko's real intention was to find and take the Leyline for himself. The Kei Pirates learned of ancient ruins connected to the Leyline called the "Grave of the Dragon", they interfered with the survey team already exploring the ruins and took it's secrets for themselves. Eventually the Kei Pirates were able to find the Leyline but it's natural defences were beyond anything they had experienced and were unable to enter it. Because there were still secrets to be revealed, Hazanko lauched the "Leyline Project". Hazanko financially supported the research project of Proffessor Gwen Kahn, a brilliant scientist who decoded genetic engineering data uncover from the ruins which Hazanko provided him. At the same time, the Kei Pirates also began to construct an advanced ship which would be used to enter the Galactic Leyline. Knowing they could not develop such a ship on their own, the pirates used their vast wealth and connections to get a space forces group to sign on tp the project. Both branches of the Leyline Project proved successful, producing the XGP-15A2 and the bio android, Melfina, who would serve as both the navigation system of the ship into the Leyline and also the maiden who would open the gates of the Leyline and gain access to it's power. However, Hazanko faced a major setback, because of an "ambarassing deception" both Melfina and the XGP were stolen by an outlaw named Hilda. Hazanko and the Kei Pirates were intent on retrieving them and thus began to relentlessly hunt down Hilda. Hazanko dispatched a group of his forces led by Soi Len to dispatch Hilda and recover Melfina and the XGP. During the Series Soi Len's group, consisting of a Cyborg General, an Elderly Tao Master who acted Soi Len's second in command, The Sunjutsu master Kyokan, and Yase a pirare ninja. They chased Hilda across much of the Galaxy and had several encounters with her and her allies resulting in much bloodshed on both sides. The Pirates Hilda all the way to the remote world of Sentinal III in the territory of Ban Pirate Guild. The tables were soon turned when Hilda recruited a young upa and coming outlaw named Gene Starwind. After several close calls with the pirates, Soi Len's group was destroyed;The Cyborg was killed by Gene during their first scruffle, the Old Man was killed in a grappler fight when the pirate tried to recapture the XGP and Melfina at Farfallas, and Soi Len herself was killed along with Hilda when she sacrificed herself to allow Gene and his friends to escape. With Hilda gone, the Kei Pirates soon enough turned their attention to Gene Starwind. The remainder of Sol Len's group, namely Yase and Kyokan, whom Soi Len had left on Sentinal III as lookouts, soon attacked them and tried to complete the mission but were both killed by Twilight Suzuka, an assassin with her own past with Kei Pirates. The Guild sent several grappler ships to assist but they were all destroyed by Gene and the XGP, now named the Outlaw Star. Hazanko became quite intrigued with this young outlaw and spent many months tracking Gene and his friends, keeping tabs on their location and activities. Eventually, Hazanko decided to send his own personal force to kill Gene and collect his property, this group was known as the "Anten Seven", an elite group of the strongest assassins in the Kei Pirate Guild, each and every member with their own particular field of expertise and all completely loyal to Hazanko. He adviced them that while Gene Starwind was strong, his power should be nothing compared to their's, however, if his potential were left to grow unchecked then Hazanko believed he would one day cast a dark shadow on the pirates' position of power. The first assassin sent out was Shimi(who's real name was Leilong), warrior who's fighting skill and strength were such there's no one in the pirate guild who had never heard of him, and thus he was second only to Hazanko himself. Leilong could very well have easily killed Gene and his friend and successfully retrieved both Melfina and the XGP had he not decided to "die" in battle against Gene, thus to remove himself from the Kei Pirates and escape any punishment Hazanko would no doubt give him for failing. Hazanko was enraged that Shimi had failed but the remaining Antens assured him that they would take care of Gene, despite the failure, Hazanko was now even more entrigued with Gene and pondered the thought of meeting him. The second assassin sent out was Lady Iraga, a werewolf with miraculous strength. Although she still fully intended to carry out her mission, Iraga chose to defy Hazanko and take some time to enter into an intergalactic fighting tournament which decides the strongest woman in the universe. This turned out to be her undoing as in the final match, she was defeated by Aisha Clan Clan, a Ctarl Ctarl who had also recently joined Gene's crew. Third assassin Hazanko sent out was Hanmyo, a child-prodigy and the youngest member of the Anten Seven. A master of grappler combat with her super intelligent cats , Kemi and Mata, who act her co-pilots and guardians. Although she faired well against the Outlaw Star and it's crew, she and her cats were tragically killed when they finally managed to destroy her ship the second time she attacked them. Although patient at first, Hazanko began to get increasingly frustrated by his subordinates' constant failures to recover the Melfina and the XGP. After the fourth assassin, the master of disguise and killing tools, Tobigera failed to kill Gene while he and his crew stopped at the resort world of Tenrei, Hazanko had finally had enough, although for some reason, he chose not to punish Tobigera for his failure. The Galactic Leyline Category:Anime Villains Category:Pirates Category:Complete Monster Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Rich Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Empowered Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Masked Villain Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Bosses Category:Leader Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Ruler Category:Extremists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Heretics Category:Humans Category:Supervillains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Military Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics